pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
B2W2 08
B2W2 08 is the 532nd round in the series, and the eighth chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round was originally released online on November 22nd, 2016. Plot Lack-Two takes Whi-Two on an outing in order to ascertain whether or not she's a former member of Team Plasma. Summary In her Team Plasma uniform, Whi-Two runs towards a figure resembling N. Ecstatic to have found him again, she embraces him. The figure finally begins speaking, thanking her for coming to him and realizing his feelings, causing her to look up...Only for the figure to transform into Lack-Two, sparkling as he leans in for a kiss. Her scream of terror is heard throughout the dormitory, as the whole ordeal is revealed to have been a dream. Worried, Mayu, Yuki, and Yuuko knock on her door, but Whi-Two assures them she's all right. Alone in her room with Dake-chan, she laments that dreams reveal the heart's innermost feelings, and goes into a frenzy at the thought of her liking Lack-Two over N. At the thought of N, she realizes her pendant of N is missing, but is unable to locate it in her room, which she believes to be divine punishment for dreaming of Lack-Two. The next day, Cheren speaks to Bianca over the Xtransceiver, explaining that the school is preparing for a chorus competition. Suddenly he spots a furious Hugh accosting Mayu, Yuki, and Yuuko. Cheren intervenes, only to have Hugh and the three girls begin name-calling. Leo sighs at Hugh's strange behavior the past few days, but is more concerned that the items for the competition still haven't arrived from the vendor. Lack-Two volunteers to go check the vendor, explaining that he won't be able to do anything himself without the items, and then pointing out that the harsh wind today is probably affecting traffic flow. As he heads out, he suddenly grabs Whi-Two by the hand and drags her along, much to everyone's surprise. With the wind blowing furiously on Route 20, Looker watches a bridge from a hilltop, and then spots Lack-Two and Whi-Two. Recalling the previous night, Lack-Two explains to Looker that he obtained eyewitness information about one of the Seven Sages, Giallo. As such, he explains that he will sneak away from school to head to Route 20, and then orders Looker to wait for him without getting near, as it would be detrimental to his infiltration. Meanwhile, Lack-Two and Whi-Two continue on Route 20 through the wind, Lack-Two commenting on how strong the wind is, while Whi-Two inwardly panics about her dream from the night before. She finally asks why he brought her with him, to which he responds it's better to have someone in case something happens. Then suddenly, he seems to swipe at her, only to reveal a present for her birthday. Whi-Two refuses to accept it since the two aren't in a relationship, to which Lack-Two agrees. Instead, he states he will give her the present after he has defeated the cause of the wind, Tornadus. Tornadus having unexpectedly appeared, Lack-Two tells Whi-Two to use the bridge as cover, and the fight begins. Tornadus makes the first attack, and, while dodging, Lack-Two notices a flash of light. A moment later, Tornadus has changed into his Therian Forme. Looker looks on in astonishment at the the Pokémon that attacked the Pokémon League two years ago under Team Plasma's orders, while Lack-Two concludes that the flash of light was from a mirror and that Team Plasma must have gotten their hands on the special mirror. Dewott attacks, but Tornadus's speed makes it near impossible to hit. In response, Lack-Two has the Pokémon attack with Aqua Jet. From afar, Looker commends the attack, commenting that it's very likely Giallo is using Tornadus. Locating Whi-Two by the bridge, Looker proceeds to explain that the reason she was brought along was that, if she is a former Team Plasma member, she will most definitely react if she sees one of the Seven Sages. Still battling, Lack-Two dodges an Air Cutter, then decides that he will try out his second Pokémon. Throwing his Poké Ball, an astonished Looker stares in disbelief as Lack-Two's second Pokémon is revealed to be Keldeo. Characters Humans * Whi-Two * N (dream) * Lack-Two * Mayu * Yuki * Yuuko * Cheren * Students * Hugh * Leo * Looker * Giallo (image) Pokémon * Foongus (Dake-chan) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Tornadus (Incarnate Forme & Therian Forme) * Keldeo Major Events * Lack-Two and Whi-Two encounter Tornadus. * Lack-Two is revealed to have caught Keldeo. Locations * Aspertia City * Aspertia Trainer's School * Route 20 Category:Volume 53 Category:B2W2 Chapter